


Take My Hand

by haruharu143



Series: EXO Smut Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, xiuhan daily drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: Title: TAKE MY HANDGenre: Romance, nonAURating: RLength: One-Shot (690 word count)Pairing: Luhan-Minseok (XiuHan/LuMin)Warning: unbetaed, hinted smut, prompt #5 for XiuHan Daily Drabble Challenge





	

If you asked Luhan what he likes best about Xiumin, you’d probably wonder why of all things he could list about the latter’s anatomy and qualities, you only got “His hands...” accompanied by dreamy sigh and sparkly eyes, as an answer. And you’ll definitely find yourself thinking over your life choices when Luhan starts to elaborate about Minseok’s hands.

Why can’t it be Minseok being kind? Or that he makes the best coffee? Or he’s great on the field while playing soccer? You could even tolerate hearing “He’s got a nice booty!” from a dark-eyed deer, trying not to look at where he’s staring at wistfully. Why can’t it be because Xiumin is handsome, beautiful even? Or that he’s just perfect and all that shit?!? Why the hands?!?

Because, you see, even if Baekhyun has the prettiest hands out of all the members, for Luhan nothing beats Xiumin’s tiny hand. It’s so tiny that it fits in Luhan’s perfectly, like they were made just for him. It’s also warm, even when on winter and Xiumin’s practically shivering in the cold, his hands the only part of his body that’s radiating heat. It’s soft too, like it would break when he grips on it too much. And sometimes, he’s afraid that it would, but Minseok would just squeeze his hand back, silently telling him that it’s alright, his dainty fingers finding its way in between Luhan’s own, slotting on the spaces seamlessly.

And he would, more often than not, just stare at the other’s hands, engulfed in his own. Or traces patterns on its back or his palm, and Minseok didn’t mind. He’ll just stare at Luhan with those tantalizing eyes, and that moment was what he likes best... or what follows it. Moments when he’s wrapped in those hands, begging, and he can’t help but feel like he’s at Minseok’s mercy. But he would eventually think otherwise, when he’d see those hands gripping hard on the headboard, knuckles white, and Minseok’s pleas fall out of his lips as he reached back for Luhan. Moments when he’d thread through his hair, yanking it when it all gets too much or when Xiumin’s hand would roam on his bare back, his nails clawing on the skin, leaving red marks on it.  
He likes best those moments. But he loves this even more. 

Of Xiumin reaching for his outstretched hand, smiling as they walk carefully on the slippery stage... of him guiding the older as they move back where it’s dry. Of Minseok giggling when he clutched tightly on Luhan when the former almost slipped on the wet puddle they passed by. 

Of Minseok needing him...

Because, despite Minseok’s delicate hands, there’s strength in there. And Minseok himself is strong, independent, even. And he doesn’t need Luhan to take care of him when he’s definitely capable of doing it himself. Luhan knows that very well. But, on rare times like this, when Xiumin’s hand clings on his own, like his life depended on him, he savors it with all his heart. He treasures this moment when it’s not him craving but the other way around. It’s not him seeking out for comfort, for reassurance, but Xiumin. Tough and competent Minseok.

The boy who’s always there beside Luhan when the latter misses home, not even complaining when he pulled him too hard... The one who’s always ready to lend a helping hand when he collapsed tiredly on the practice room floor... The boy who runs delicate fingers on his hair whenever he snuggles into Minseok’s personal space... the boy who’d put those arms around him, in a heartbeat. The boy who tolerates his advances, not even reprimanding him for his behavior... and love him back even... 

He’s the one who was always pursuing Minseok, demanding undivided attention, but sometimes, like this time, he wanted Minseok to hold on his hand like an anchor. Because as much as Minseok is strong, his petite hands required big, sturdy, hands like his. Hands that will never let go and will always keep him safe. And when Xiumin clasped their hands together, he really couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
